Llévame Contigo
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Virginia Potts no es una mujer común. Virginia Potts es una mujer fuerte. (No trío ni slash).


**Llévame Contigo**

Pepper llega a la media noche después de un largo viaje de trabajo (trabajo que supuestamente tenía que hacer con Tony). Está agotada y sin embargo se dirigue al taller de Tony después de haber visto los destrozos en la sala común del piso de Los Vengadores. Ya no se pregunta qué pasó, lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Y sabe también quién es el culpable. Y primero va a Tony, porque tiene que sacar su molestia.

—¿Todo bien?— es la primer pregunta que hace mirando la espalda encorvada del millonario, al parecer hundido en mejorar de nuevo su armadura.

Tony no se levanta. No la mira. Pero se encogue de hombros, diciéndole que sí, todo está bien. O al menos lo estará, como siempre.

—¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?— pregunta de nuevo Pepper. Tiene que saber para tener las armas necesarias y enfrentarse a lo que sigue. A lo que siente.

Tony suspira y finalmente se incorpora cuál largo es. Estira los brazos y se gira para mirarla. Ella tiene los brazos cruzados, la mirada que le dice que, oh sí, está en problemas.

—¿Tú también?— inquiere Tony molesto—. No necesito que me regañes, Pep. Y sí, fue mi culpa.

—No te pregunté si fue tu culpa— dice Pepper sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, profundamente—. Te pregunté qué le hiciste esta vez. Ya sé que eres el culpable.

—Sólo intentaba…— se interrumpe; suspira frustado y se lleva una mano al pelo— ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Puede hacerlo! ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué deja que el otro sujeto lo controle a él y no al revés? ¿Por qué no acepta lo que siente?

—¿Y por qué no puedes ver más allá de tu nariz de genio egocéntrico, Tony?— devuelve Pepper el grito frustrado— Dices que quieres ayudarlo, y lo único que haces es lo contrario. No necesita que juegues con él para probar su "control". ¿No te basta con ver lo que hace en batalla? ¿No es suficiente para ti verlo perder ese control cuando lo empujas hasta su límite y el único resultado es destrucción y nada más? No les hace daño… Hulk es… como un niño.

—No quiero un niño. Quiero que Bruce se sienta seguro…

—Pues haces un pésimo trabajo— zanja Pepper. No necesita más. Ya no le importa qué hizo Tony esta vez. Necesita salir de ahí para callarse la boca y no soltar todo lo que le molesta de Tony. Todo lo que provocó que su relación se fuera a la basura. Lo quiere, por supuesto. Siempre lo ha hecho, pero también siente rencor cada vez que Tony actua sin cerebro (que se traduce en la mayoría del tiempo).

—No sólo es mi culpa— dice Tony antes de que ella se gire por completo—. Tú también haces un pésimo trabajo.

Ella respira fuerte. Lo sabe. Sabe que ella también es culpable. Sale del taller, toma el elevador y cuando llega al pasillo del piso de Bruce se recarga en la pared. Está agotada. Pero tiene que hacerlo.

Suspira y vuelve a andar, su paso es seguro y sus tacones resuenan en el suelo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bruce. Toca un par de veces y no hay respuesta.

—¿Bruce? Soy Virginia— recalca. Bruce nunca la ha llamado por su sobrenombre—. Ábreme, por favor.

La puerta se abre lentamente y ella levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Bruce Banner. Él le regala una pequeña sonrisa como saludo (más bien una mueca), y ella corresponde con una sonrisa verdadera.

Él se aleja de la puerta para dejarla pasar. No necesita hablar. Ella lo hace. Tampoco necesita decir nada.

Y entonces Pepper se detiente abruptamente. Porque su mirada se ha quedado fija en la cama de Bruce. Hay una maleta (la pequeña y vieja maleta con la que Bruce llegó a la torre hace ya casi un año). Traga en seco y cierra los ojos un momento. Límites. El límite. El límite de Bruce.

—¿Te vas?— pregunta intentando que su voz no suene temblorosa.

—Ha sido demasiado— dice él. Quiere no hacerlo. No decir nada, pero siente que ella (entre todas la gente) necesita una explicación. Al menos el intento de explicación que tiene en mente—. Algún día no será un juego y los lastimaré de verdad.

—¿Y esta es la única manera de evitarlo?— cuestiona ella de vuelta—. Ellos te necesitan. El mundo te necesita.

El "Yo te necesito" no es dicho.

Bruce sonrié de nuevo. O hace esa mueca de nuevo. Intento de sonrisa consoladora que muere apenas intenta nacer.

—Nadie necesita a alguien como yo. Salvaron al mundo a su modo sin mí… y sin el otro sujeto.

—Sabes que es una mentira.

—Virginia— dice él con ese tono que a ella le enchina la piel—, sólo… sólo necesito pensar. Y tengo que hacerlo solo.

—Ese es tu problema, Bruce. Siempre tienes que hacerlo solo. Te mientes y lo sabes: no tienes que hacerlo solo. Tony es un idiota y también lo sabes, pero te quiere de verdad. Si lo abandonas…

Y se calla, porque sí, está hablando de Tony. Pero también de ella misma.

—Tony está cansado de mí— dice él. Y hay amargura en esas palabras. .

—No. Está cansado de tu actitud. ¿Sabes? Todos lo estamos.

Y ella cruza sus brazos en su pecho para no correr hasta él y abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por lo que acaba de decir. Pero sus palabras son ciertas. Ella también está cansada de esa actitud.

Bruce asiente lentamente; toma la última de sus pertenencias y la mete distraídamente en la pequeña maleta.

—Por eso es mejor que me vaya. No necesitan lidiar con mi actitud. Y yo no necesito tu mirada de lástima.

_¿Lástima? _Pepper se poner derecha, cuán larga es. Descruza los brazos y aprieta sus manos en un puño. Desea acercarse a él de nuevo, pero esta vez para golpearlo. Abofetarlo hasta que desencadene otro episodio y le demuestre que el problema no es el otro sujeto, es él. Bruce Banner es el problema. De él mismo y el de ella.

Pero no lo hace. Se contiene. Sabe que atravesar los límites de Bruce (sólo los de Bruce), es peligroso. Y entonces toma una desición.

—Está bien. Vete. Pierde todo lo que has ganado hasta ahora. Vuelve a ser un paria y húndete en tu miseria si quieres. Sólo te pediré un favor.

Bruce la mira entonces, confundido. Ve determinación en los ojos verde claro. Espera pacientemente a que ella vuelva a abrir los labios.

—No lo hagas solo—. Bruce la mira fijamente, frunce el ceño más pronunciadamente—. Llévame contigo.

Si Bruce Banner se sorprende ante esa declaración, no lo demuestra. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y entonces sonríe. Sonrié de verdad. Y pronto suelta una risa audible. Está riendo. Es una carcajada. Y es amarga y es triste y es frustrada y hasta divertida. Bruce Banner está riéndose… y está llorando. También llora. Siente las lágrimas inundando sus ojos y no puede evitarlo. Sabe que parece un desquiciado y no le importa. No le importa porque su huida no sólo es por Hulk… el otro sujeto. No solamente quiere largarse por eso. No. Es por Tony, porque se siente tan traidor y tan culpable. Y es por ella. Porque la ama y tampoco puede evitarlo.

Y entonces Pepper se siente herida, en lo más profundo. Pero no es la típica mujer que se echa a correr cuando la hieren. Virginia Potts no es una mujer común. Virginia Potts es fuerte. Fue fuerte cuando realizó que lo que había entre ella y Tony no era la relación de pareja soñada. Fue fuerte cuando Tony la dejó. Fue fuerte cuando comprendió que no estaba tan devastada como quiso hacerse creer. Y es fuerte al comprender sus sentimientos. Esos que le gritan que ama a Bruce Banner tanto como, está segura, él la ama a ella.

Virginia Potts es fuerte. Y debe demostrarlo.

Se acerca a Bruce Banner y hace lo que necesita hacer: lo abofetea. Tan fuerte como sus sentimientos. Porque en este preciso momento lo odia tanto como lo ama.

Bruce detiene su risa y se lleva una mano a la mejilla adolorida. Y la mira. No rechaza el contacto de esa mirada, y ve en esos ojos toda la determinación de la que ella es capaz. Y entonces ella se acerca más, todavía más…

Él la toma de las muñecas. No puede permitirse perder el control. No frente a ella. Nunca frente a ella.

Pero Virginia Potts no necesita sus manos para hacer lo que hace enseguida. Lo besa. Lo besa con toda la pasión de la que también es capaz. Con todo el amor que le quema y le abrasa hasta casi quedar en cenizas.

Y Bruce ya no puede más. Corresponde a ese beso. Suelta sus muñecas y la acerca más a él, hasta que no queda ni un solo centímetro que los separe. Se adueña de la estrecha cintura y siente cómo ella rodea sus brazos sobre su cuello. Y le aprieta y le desgarra y le toma del pelo y lo jala hasta que caen sobre la cama.

No hay más palabras. No más. Ninguno las necesita. Solamente el contacto, el recorrido de manos fébriles sobre los cuerpos deseados por tanto tiempo. No más. Sólo ellos dos, porque Bruce y Virginia se necesitan.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— pregunta ella y enreda más sus piernas en las de Bruce. Le encanta el cosquilleo en su piel ante el contacto con el vello de él—. En la sala.<p>

—Tony dijo algo…— y se calla. Pero no detiene el movimiento suave de sus dedos sobre la suave piel de la espalda de Virginia. Ella alza una ceja, instándole a continuar. Él suspira—. Dijo algo como "En serio, hermano. Deja de ser tan estúpido y llévatela a la cama".

Y se estremece. Se estremece porque Tony había sido tan casual y tan ligero como… Tony, de hecho.

—¿Y eso provocó que Hulk saliera a jugar?

—Virginia…, no lo entiendes— le explica mientras acaricia su mejilla—. Tony y tú…

—Tony y yo nos queremos. Tony y yo tenemos un pasado en común. Tony y yo no funcionamos más allá de lo laboral. Así que ya no hay un "Tony y yo", no en el contexto que intentas desesperadamente tener presente.

El cierra los ojos y la abraza más a su cuerpo. Y la sensación es tan embriagante como intranquila.

—¿Y cómo me deshago de la culpa?— cuestiona en un susurro antes de sentir cómo ella le obsequia un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no solo. Yo lo haré también—. Bruce abre los ojos y la mira interrogante—. Presenté mi renuncia ayer por la mañana. Tony la aceptó. Llévame contigo, Bruce. A dónde quieras. Sólo… llévame contigo.

Virginia Potts era fuerte. Lo es. Lo es incluso cuando demuestra vulnerabilidad.

Bruce lo sabe. Sabe que tiene una mujer fuerte entre sus brazos. Y no quiere ser débil tampoco. No esta vez.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark firma la renuncia de su CEO y de su jefe en el área biomédica de Industrias Stark. A su mente llega las palabras que alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, le dijo su madre; las que hasta ahora cobran total sentido: "No hay más grande felicidad que ver a los que amas felices, aún si ello te hace infeliz a ti. Lo comprenderás algún día".<p>

Y ese día había llegado. Es ahora. Porque sonríe mientras mira a esas dos personas que ama marcharse. Juntos. Porque vio en los ojos de Bruce Banner, su hermano, una dicha que nunca había visto antes. Y vio en los ojos de Pepper la paz que él nunca pudo darle. Y ve en ambos el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Y si eso no es la felicidad, entonces no sabe lo que es. Y no merece sentirla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vale, eso se me ocurrió después de ver "Thanks for Sharing" (peli protagonizada por Mark y Gwyneth... y que todavía no se estrena en mi país ¬¬ y que deben correr a verla, es genial!). Cosas locas que se me ocurren. Lo siento, Tony U_U<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Látex.**_


End file.
